Dead Last In An Argument
by Gundam Revelation
Summary: "Duo gasped in pain and surprise as the creature's terrible claws ripped through his chest and grabbed his heart, tearing it from his body in front of Hildi's terrified sight." Please review ^_^


This is short and stupid. Basically mindless. A friend of mine had this idea a while ago and, insomniac that I am I decided to write it at 1 in the morning. Enjoy! ^_^v

Disclaimer: I own them. Oh, wait. No I don't.

Duo gasped in pain and surprise as the creature's terrible claws ripped through his chest and grabbed his heart, tearing it from his body in front of Hildi's terrified sight. She could do nothing to save her love, now dead on the floor, but she could save the others. A shrill scream echoed through the crisp night air as the young German shot the creature that had stolen her so much from her. 

~ One year later ~

Hildi Scheibecker stood over her lost love's grave, remembering the times and joys they had shared together and the trials that had almost broken them apart. He had lived through the war only to be felled by an escaped and maddened kangaroo. Life was so unfair to those brave souls who wait all there life for a break. 

"Well, at least Heero and I are together." She sighed. "It would have been so hard to break it to Duo." Without Hildi's notice a small wisp of white smoke drifted off the grave and materialized into an almost solid Duo. 

"Hiya!" The braided ghost said cheerily and waved energetically at Hildi who screamed at the sight of her old, supposedly dead, boyfriend.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Duo screamed. They looked at each other for a moment then screamed again together.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Duo stopped while Hildi kept on screaming.

"Wait Hildi." She stopped. "What are we screaming for?" Hildi sweat-dropped in amazement.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"You're, well, dead." She said carefully.

"No I'm not." Duo argued.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Are too." 

"Are not." 

"Ha, I told you I wasn't dead." Duo smiled in triumph and started dancing around his grave. "I win, I win, I win!"

"No you don't Duo!" Hildi yelled. "You don't win anything."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Uh huh."

"Na uh."

"Uh huh."

"Na uh."

"Uh huh."

"Fine then. What do you win?" Sneering, she poked a finger at him.

"I win, um, you!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"You can't because I have already married Heero."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Yes you did."

"No I, wait a minute. I'm not falling for that again."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Uh huh."

"Na uh." 

"Uh huh."

"Na uh."

"Then I'm not dead." Hildi put her head in her hands.

"But you are." She said in an exasperated tone.

"But I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"That's it." She threw her hands in the air. "I'm going back to my car. Heero can deal with this."

"No he can't."

"Yes he can."

"Can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

"I give up. Bye!" She ran out of the cemetery.

"I win, I win, I win." Heero calmly walked up to the ghost of Duo.

"Quiet."

"No." 

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Heero fired his gun at Duo but the bullet fazed right through the dead teen. "Darn it."

"Hey, I guess I am dead." Duo looked at his hands. "Well whadda ya know. This is cool. You can't shoot me, you can't shoot me.'

"Can so!" Heero sobbed.

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"So shoot me." Duo said quietly.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm out of bullets." Heero broke down into tears and ran back to the car while Duo stood marveling at his semi-transparent body.

"Wow, I bet I can reach right through the fridge door. Cool!" The braided ghost walked out of the cemetery and down the road to Quatre's. "I wonder if Quatre will let me stay with him?"

~ One hour later ~

"Ahhhhh!"

"Ahhhhh!" A moment of silence.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" 

"Hey wait Q? Why are we screaming?"

Yes, It's short and stupid. But hey that's what you get at 1:42 in the morning. Please review. No plot I know but try to forget that in your reviews. ///_^


End file.
